


We'll be okay

by BlackSeas



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSeas/pseuds/BlackSeas
Summary: Reyna can't sleep, she has insomnia. Her own demons are slowly eating her alive. Viper notices and confronts her about it. Reyna breaks down, it's cute and fluffy.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Reyna can't sleep, she has insomnia. She's snappy and tired. Viper confronts her and Reyna breaks down. Reyna falls asleep, tired and crying on Vipers lap. It's cute.

How many hours had it been already? The steady tick of a clock echoes in the dark. Small ray of moonlight illuminates the room from between the curtains. She was still wide awake.

Everytime she closed her eyes, all she could see was endless deaths, all the souls she had killed. She didn't want it, not anymore. But she was designed to kill, she fed off the souls. Every fiber of her body begged for more and more blood.

It was exhausting, she wanted peace, to sleep finally. Her insomnia was gradually getting worse and worse. She barely got 2 hours of sleep every night. It was beginning to show. While practicing her movements were sloppy, she never however missed a shot. It was in her blood, her reflexes were too good.

Reyna was extremely annoyed this morning. Her head was pounding from the lack of sleep and as if that wasn't enough, she had tripped this morning and hit her forehead. All she wanted was to sleep, the one thing she didn't get.

"Morning" Viper greeted the cranky woman eating next to her. Reyna just mumbled something, which wasn't her. Viper just raised her eyebrows at that.

She and Reyna were the closest. At first, they had absolutely hated each other. Reyna had been there to always mess up Vipers plan, only for Viper to save her ass later on. It had been a constant competition, but soon enough they found their similarities. They had became friends, all the others were kind of scared of them. They weren't called the snake and soulsnatcher for nothing.

Later on during practice Reyna had messes up the simplest task, Viper was kind of amused. "What's gotten to you? Too old?" Viper playfully mocked her as usual. What surprised her was Reynas mean tone: "Shut up. If you don't have anything important to say, just be quiet".

Viper didn't know how to react, normally Reyna would say some clever back. Putting down her gun she looked at Reyna. Her appearance was tense, the bags under her eyes clearly visible. Reynas normally beautifully tan skin was paler than usual.

"Are you sick?" Viper asked and stepped next to Reyna. Gently she placed her cold hand on top of Reynas forehead, trying to figure out if she had a fever. Reyna flinched at the sudden contact, ready to swat Vipers hand away. Her head was still throbbing.

Everyone else was busy training, no one paid attention to them. They stood there, looking into each others eyes. There was something in Reynas eyes that Viper didn't quite get. It made her gut clench from worry. "You don't have a fever" Viper said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah yeah, let's just continue" Reyna spun around, taking her gun. Viper picked hers up, going after the other.

"Hey Viper, where's Reyna?" Jett questioned after noticing there's no one next to Viper. It was weird since usually Reyna was the first at the table. 

Viper shrugged: "Don't know, maybe she's in her room". Viper continued to eat, mind clouded with worry. Where could Reyna be? Was she really sick?

"I'm gonna find her and bring some food" Viper announced, getting up from the wooden table. Others just nodded, still eating. Viper grabbed some food and made her way out of the cafeteria.

Gently she knocked on Reynas door. At first there was nothing and Viper knocked again. A sound could be heard, and soon the door opened.  
"What?" an angry looking Reyna glared at Viper.

Viper was taken by surprised, but that wouldn't scare her away. "You weren't at the cafeteria so I brought you some food" Viper stared back.

Reynas face softened, a tired smile forming on her face. "Come in" she stepped aside, going back to her bed. Viper also made her way into the dimly lit room, placing the food on the table.

Viper didn't know what to say, she saw that everything wasn't okay. It hurt Viper, Reyna meant so much to her. She wanted to help Reyna, be there for her.

"Reyna, what's going on? You're not okay" Viper fidgeted with her fingers, looking gently at Reyna. She avoided her gaze. 

Reyna was fighting herself on the inside. She was so close to breaking, but she didn't want to worry Viper. She avoided Vipers gaze, staying quiet.

"Reyna please, talk to me" Vipers soft and almost hoarse voice whispered, and a pair of warm arms wrapped around Reyna from behind.

That's when Reynas walls broke down. Sniffling softly she started shaking almost hysterically. Sobs filled the room, food forgotten on the table.

"I hate it so much" she choked out, trying to calm her breathing. Viper drew quietly patterns on her back.

"What do you hate so much?" Viper questioned. Reyna didn't answer for a while, still choking on sobs. 

"All the sould I've killed" Reyna swallowed "they haunt me every night. I can't sleep, I hate it. I don't mind the kingdom soliders, but all the innocent souls" she teared up again. 

Viper understood, she had felt the same. She shifted so that she was in front of Reyna on the bed. Gently she cupped Reynas teary and red face, wiping the tears away. 

Gently smiling Viper kept her hands where they were: "I understand, completely. I know how you feel, you're not alone". Reyna closed her eyes, leaning on Vipers warm hands. 

They were both quiet, small sniffles coming from Reyna. No one could disturb them. "I guess it can't be helped anymore", Reyna chuckled and continued "I'm so tired, I haven't slept well in many weeks".

  
"Lay down, I'll be here. I'll hold you" Viper chuckled, crawling so that she could lean on the headboard. Opening her arms for Reyna, who gladly fell her head first on Vipers lap. 

  
Viper tangled her hands on Reynas soft hair. Stroking and petting the other. At first Reyna was tense, but soon enough she relaxed, tiredness taking over her. Viper smelled like home, it made Reynas worries go away. 

"Thank you" Reyna muffled out, before falling into a deep slumber. Viper smiled looking down, she loved the other woman. They'd be okay together. 


	2. Scary movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more fluff~~

Reyna blinked, the sun was shining straight into her eyes. Groaning she tried to turn away, but she realized she was kind of stuck. For a moment she wondered what was going on but then there was a familiar voice: "Morning, slept well?" 

"You stayed" Reyna got up and looked straight into Vipers eyes with an unreadable expression on her face. "Yeah I did" Vipers face turned into a soft smile. 

"Thank you, I really needed this" Reyna smiled back. Viper chuckled and patted Reynas head. "Your hair is a mess" she slowly finger combed Reynas hair into its place. 

"Let's get something to eat, that food is almost spoiled", Viper groaned, moving her stiff shoulders. Staying in one spot for a long time wasn't good for her. However she didn't want to move. 

The clock was around 8pm, quietly they both walked down the corridor. As they approached the dining hall the chatter got louder. Reyna pushed the metal door open, making the table turn their heads towards them. 

"Reyna! Are you feeling better?" Sage smiled fondly. Reyna nodded: "Yeah, Viper helped me. What would I do without our little serpentine". 

Viper groaned, but a small tint of red creeped on her cheeks. "That's good, come get something to eat" Sage gestured for them to come and sit down. They both got their food and sat down next to each other. 

Just as Viper was out of the dining hall, Sage rushed to stop her. "I have to talk to you about something, can you come with me?" Viper looked sceptically at Sage. "I guess", she reluctantly agreed.

They both sat down at Sages working room. The room wasn't plain white, it had baby blue walls and small dots of color here and there, it was calming. But Viper was restless, what could Sage want from her?

"As you probably guessed, it's about Reyna" that caught Vipers attention, "she's been... a bit distant lately. Do you know why that is?" Sage was scrolling through some papers.

Viper pondered what to say next, it wasn't her place to tell. "I do know, but I can't tell you. It's not my place to do it", she looked at Sage with crossed arms. Sage smiled: "I thought you'd say that. I won't push you, but tell her that if she wants any medicine she can ask me. That's all, you can leave"

Viper was almost out of the door before Sage called her: "And oh Viper, you should go for it" Sage smiled knowingly, Vipers face was deep shade of red.

Later that evening they had a training session at the range. For the first time in ages Reyna felt energetic and excited to train. Now she wasn't tired, she was full of energy. Viper on the other hand wasn't that thrilled.

"Ay corazón~! Ready to shoot some bots? I bet I can get more headshots than you" Reyna laughed her typical deep laugh, making Vipers gut clench.

"So so confident, it'll be fun to crush you" Viper bit back. "It's on mi corazón. The looser has to do whatever the other says" 

"How old are we? 13?" Viper groans. "Cmon, it will be fun~" Reyna smirks at Viper who rolls her eyes "Fine I guess" 

To noones surprise Reyna won, she was a radiante after all. They both were panting after running a training course. Viper got 9 headshots and Reyna 12, it was a close competition.

Gulping down some water Reyna started: "So I get to choose what to do". Viper glared at the duelist "Tch, if it's something stupid I'll beat you up"

"So harsh" Reyna faked being hurt. "But I want you to sleep with me" a silence fell upon them. When Reyna realized what she had said she went crimson red. "I-I meant as is sleep sleep. Don't be so perverted".

Viper was equally as red, she could swear her heart had skipped a beat. Her heart was going rapid, knees weak. "Uhm, sure" she coughed out. 

"Great. So uh, see you later corazon" quickly Reyna escapes the awkward atmosphere. Viper tries to ignore the nagging voice in her head that was disappointed Reyna didn't mean 'sleeping'. 

The evening went by quickly. Viper had done some muscle training and after that she took a shower. Reyna had stayed after the official practice, just to practice her headshots. 

Once the clock got close to eight, Viper decided to head to Reynas room. She didn't know what to bring. Probably a pajama, maybe her laptop so they could watch a movie. Viper has wanted to see Annabelle for a long time, she loved horror films. 

Knocking on the duelists door she waited. Soon enough the door opened, casual looking Reyna stood on the doorway.

It was dangerous. The way Reynas purple sweatpants hung low on her hips, showing off the perfect abs. The tank top she was wearing wasn't really helping. The broad shoulders topped off Reynas muscular body. 

"You just gonna stare? Come in" Reyna chuckled. A bit flustered Viper quickly entered the room, putting her stuff on the table. "What's that laptop for?" Reyna questioned. 

"I thought we could maybe watch a movie? I've wanted to see Annabelle for a long time" Viper explained sitting on the bed where Reyna was already laying. 

"Uh.. Sure" Viper noticed that something was off. When she realized what it was she grinned: "Don't tell me the vampire of valorant protocol is afraid of horror movies?" Bingo, Viper had streaked her soft spot. 

"Of course I'm not, I like them" Reyna bit back, Viper could tell she was lying by the defensive behavior. "That's good, Annabelle it is" she just smiled sweetly at Reyna. 

They both got under the blanket, getting comfy. Their shoulders were pressed together without them even noticing it. Vipers laptop was situated on top of their legs. 

When the first jumpscare came, Viper could have sworn Reynas soul left her body. She had jumped visibly, heart pounding violently. Slowly she reached for Vipers hand under the blanket, gripping it tight. Viper tried her best not to smile too hard. 

As the movie progressed, Reynas slowly got closer and closer to Viper, always when she got scared the grip on Vipers hand would tighten. Viper found it adorable, there was something Reyna was scared of. 

Reyna hated scary movies, but she would never admit it. She just couldn't see where the fun was in getting scared. Every time there was a jumpscare she wanted to scream out of fear. 

Once the movie was over, Reyna was tightly pressed against Viper. "Well, that was a great movie" Viper chuckled. Reyna just hummed, a yawn leaving her mouth. 

"Can we sleep, I'm actually tired now" Reyna asked sounding tired. Viper hummed and laid down next to Reyna. They were facing each other. 

They were in their own little world. The only things that could be heard were their heartbeats. Reyna shifted closer, slowly closing the gap between their faces. 

"Reyna?" Viper gulped, suddenly nervous. "Shhh" Reyna shushed Viper down, and pressed her lips against Vipers. Viper closed her eyes, immediately kissing the other woman back. 

Vipers whole body felt as if it was on fire. Face red and heart burning. All the feelings she had suppressed flowed out at once. They broke apart and just stared at each other. 

"I like you, Reyna" she muttered face red. Reyna just chuckled: "I like you too preciosa" Viper cuddles closer and Reyna wrapped her arms around Viper. Viper fell asleep to the sound of Reynas heartbeat. 

And for once Reyna felt peace. She buried her face into Vipers hair and closed her eyes. She fell into peaceful slumber, holding Viper in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!! It's me again. Yes this chapter is lateeee. And I feel like the ending sounds rushed ;;; But do yall want pt 3?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!! I honestly wrote this in 2 days lol. It's quite shitty but I just needed more fluff of these two! Please do tell if you enjoyed this! And plots are always welcome lol
> 
> Also if I wrote highkey smut dominatrix Viper x Reyna would yall like it lmao? Or dominatrix Reyna,, please tell which one you'd prefer lol


End file.
